The haunting of Harry Potter
by Thatzgirl1
Summary: Three years after the fall of Voldemort what has happened to Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

He - Harry Potter - walked down the street the cool air bitter in his exposed skin wrapping his cloak tighter around the bundle he carried, his burden wailed in hunger. He needed help he was exausted he had nothing no money left not after his family investments turned bad his vault had been drained after the war in the rebuild, he'd given up everything for the wizarding world but would the wizarding world help him hell no, fuck he'd died to save the wizarding world. He stumbled strength failing he slid into the brick wall - he couldn't stop he had to get the baby to St Mungo's at least the baby would be safe - he was still a good 10 miles away. Part of him wished he would have left the infant he held but he knew better the baby was safer with him then the hell hole he'd found the poor mite in. He leaned into the brick wall for a moment then stood straight and started walking again only to crash into a person this must have been the last straw for his already over taxed body for he promptly blacked out.

He woke feeling a soft bed under him soft sheets he was warm for the first time in a few years his first thought was the baby he sat up eyes wide searching but his head swam he groaned.

"Lay back the infant is safe as are you, your suffering from both magical and physical exhaustion, your also on the verge of starvation, also a serious case of malnutrition , when was the last time you had anything to eat?" A soft deep voice asked gently the speaker a Wizard by the Magical exhaustion comment.

"Other then a little bread a couple weeks ago, last month." Voice horse from disuse he hadn't spoken allowed in months since he'd done some manual work with a nice older Muggle couple who'd given him some money and a hearty meal with leftovers to go.

"Don't you have any where to go family, friends that would take you?" The voice asked softly Harry recognized it as male something about it was familiar.

"No my parents died when I was little, my godfather at 15, my other godfather at 17, after I lost everything a few years back my best friend stopped talking to me haven't heard anything from him nor his family I don't blame them I'm responsible for most of the pain their family has suffered. My other best friend disappeared after we left school to look for her family haven't seen or heard from her in 3 years. I have no one not that it bothers me I'm use to relying on myself I was doing ok by myself but then I found the kid in a drug house strung up on a really bad muggle substance and couldn't leave the poor thing there knew he was better off at a orphanage then there. His Mother just let it lay in a soiled nappy and day with very little food." He answered shrugging trying to sit up a little slower he managed rubbing a bony hand to thin face.

"You should rest more I'll get you something light to eat." He looked up to the male speaker pale blonde hair and silver eyes greeted him, Draco Malfoy was his savior his handsome face was drawn in concern.

"You've done more then enough for me already, Draco I'll leave with my reverent thanks and only ask you see the kid to St. Mungo's and put with a good family." He asked standing swaying dangerously he was about to topple forward again when a large warm hand wrapped around his own, Draco had strode forward and steadied him he tilted his head a little and saw how tall Draco Malfoy had become. He must be near 6' 4'' and filled out lean but muscular a lot stronger then Harry himself had ever been.

"Thank you." He said placing a hand to his head his head throbbed in pain.

"Your killing yourself Po.. Harry." His voice was stunned unsure why he had called him by his given name.

"It doesn't matter anymore Draco I gave up living a long time ago I was sure I was gonna die during the war I made my peace with it. I'm ready for it and wish everyday it would come quicker, I want to see my family they are waiting for me. I have nothing tying me to this world Andromeda took my godson and left the country and refused any owls I sent I used a lot of my inheritance looking for them and when I say a lot I mean most of it, but he is safe and loved. I want to hug my Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Fred, and Hell I even want to hug Severus. Then ask Him, Dad, Sirius, Remus to help me get even with Dumbledore I'm so tired Draco." He rambled his words had no filter. Draco steered Harry back to the soft bed and forced Him to sit.

"Your staying here Harry, sit don't move I'll go start you a bath you need one." He stated firmly then called.

" Galwan." a framiliar pop sonded and a high pitched voice.

"Yes, Master Malfoy." The elf bowed.

"Go collect a change of clothing for our guest from my closet bring them back here, then go start something light for dinner." Draco ordered Harry heard a pop as the elf left.

"Wont he be free now that he's in your closet?" the question was slurred and shaky.

"He was already free new wizard law all house elf's that want to be free are given wages and vacation time, Granger started it before she left I haven't heard anything about her in a while. I prefer it this way I don't have to do laundry its quite nice, but you can get a bonded elf to do laundry you just have to order all the loop holes out of it." The blonde man laughed "stay here I'll draw a bath." He walked across the room to an open door and Harry heard water running the elf popped back in the room and set some clothing for him on the end of the bed and without speaking left the same way. Draco appeared a moment later and was slowly pulling him to his feet and towards the bathroom.

"Draco you don't have to do this." He said softly trying and failing to not feel small compared to the blond.

"And by 'this' you mean?" Draco asked helping him out of his dirty grimy ripped shirt.

"Help me your letting me bathe and having your house elf cook food for me I haven't had so much nice happen to me in a long long time." His voice once again giving out slowly.

" I'm helping because I want to Harry so just let me all you need to worry about is eating sleeping and bathing understood." Draco's voice was soft concerned and caring something that Harry hadn't heard since before the war. It was foreign to 20 year old Harry almost as foreign as it was to eleven year old Harry. The man before him wasn't the boy he once loathed nor the once scared young man forced to take the dark mark he didn't know the Draco he was letting help him. He turned and unbuttoned his pants letting them and his underwear pool at his bony ankles. With Draco's help he stepped out of his clothing and into the beautiful bathtub it was a old claw footed thing of beauty.

As he sat in the perfect temperature water he let out a content sigh it felt amazing to actually be warm and safe. What a odd feeling safe in the home of Draco Malfoy his ex arch-enemy but something told him he was safe even depleted as he was he could still tell things like this. Draco's magic swirled around him like a balm calming and strong reaching into him and slowly helping his own magic reserves renew.

"How's the water?" Draco asked his voice still soft handing Harry a lavender smelling bar of soap.

"Heavenly I always loved baths." He sighed lathering the soap Draco had given him and dragging it over himself the dirt and grime washing away . He soaked his hair using the bar to get the worst of the dirt and sweat out pulling the drain he stood and let Draco turn the shower on he stood getting all soap off of him. He let Draco turn off the spray and wrap a large fluffy red towel around him and help him out of the bath. Draco helped him out of the bathroom and into the clothing the elf had gotten. Draco had to shrink them a little to fit his much smaller frame but they smelled delightful and were soft on Harry's skin and even after being shrunk were a little big on him nothing like Dudley's hand-me-downs, besides these were Draco's top of the line muggle brand clothing nothing dirty and torn here. Hugging Draco's clothing to him he was content for the first time in a very long time.

"I don't know how to thank you." He began nervously feeling loads better already.

"No need to thank me Harry I've already inquired about a family for the child for now he can stay here as well. Do you feel up to some food?" Draco asked nodding slightly he let Draco help him down a short flight of stairs and into the kitchen and helped him sit down and Harry ate the most wonderful porridge he'd ever had in his life. He could only manage a quarter of it before he felt full.

" Can I see the baby?" He asked hesitantly Draco smiled still eating his snack when he was done he stood and escorted Harry to a large beautiful nursery. The infant was dozeing lightly in a beautifully hand carved baby cot. Harry reached out a thin hand softly touching the bundle relived the baby was safe and sound warm and fed.

"Glad your ok little one soon you'll have a happy home to go to you'll be loved and charished the way a child should be." Makeing his voice as soft as he could despite the gruff quality of dissuse it would get batter as he got more use to it. He watched the baby breathe slowly in and out it was slightly hypnotic he hadn't realized but he'd started to doze off leaning into the baby cot untill he felt himself being lifted and setled into a chest a warm large insanely comfortable chest. Draco was carrying him bridal style as if he weighed absolutly nothing he probably didn't he mused Draco could probably lift him even when he was a healty weight. Draco carried him out of the room.

"You don't have to carry me I can walk." he said sleepily his head leaning into the other man's shoulder.

"Yes I do your exausted you need more rest to get your strength back. Don't you worry about nothing I'll take care of the baby or rather Mother is takeing care of him you know he's safe with her." Draco says voice deeper then before with his ear pressed to Draco's chest.

"Yes, she'll protect him I trust her." Harry replied with complet honesty after Narcissia had saved him from Voldermort during the last battle his respect for the Malfoy Matron was astounding after the war he had defended both her actions and Draco's during the war and wouldn' t hear a bad word about either Malfoy that was when he started haveing problems with his supposed best friend, Ron wouldn't hear a good word about them he refused to see the Malfoy's in any good light.

"That means alot to her Harry she's always going on about how we should have helped you sooner and that you didn't deserved this and that and continually refuses to talk about anything else. Not that I minded I always wish I'd have been braver during the war wish I could have helped you." He laied Harry on the bed speaking gruffly. Harry had passed out the monent his head touched the pellow. Draco stood back glanceing down and the broken once proud Boy-who-lived- to-kill-The-Dark-Lord, the Harry Potter he once knew was gone or so the Malfoy heir thought or maybe it was him that changed he knew the war took alot of his pride and hate but didn't think it extended so far that he would pick up a stranger and bring him here he hadn't known it was Harry Potter untill he'd wiped sweat from the forehead of the gaunt boy.

Draco shut the room door behind him casting a spell that would alert him when Harry woke.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco strode down the hall and back into the nersery were his mother was hushing a crying infant. She smiled at her son who looked so distracted since the day he brought home the small child she held and the Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding world.

"How's the child Mother? Any lasting damage?" Draco asked she smiled at her son's changed personality it had never been more pronounced then at that moment,

"The little one is lucky Harry picked him up, I think any longer in the care of the people Harry found him in he'd not be alive, he was saverly starved but Harry kept him slightly more nourished. Its slow but I'm getting the poor baby back on track. How is Harry?" Narcissia replyed hopeing the poor boy wasnt going to clock out on her.

"He's weak, really weak can bairly stand Mother I'm worried I think we need to bring in a healer we can trust. I need to stop over to Spinners End and grab some potion ingredients and potions from Uncle Sev's store's." Draco sighed as she fed the infant in her arms rocking him back and forth.

"Who could we get Draco our Name still breeds contempt we are mearly tolerated in the Wizarding world and only Because of our buissness holdings." His Mother shook her head thinking.

"That's my other stop I need to talk to McGonagall there is only one person Harry would allow and that's Madam Pomfery if I can convince the headmisstress this isn't a joke she'll go to the ends of the earth for Harry. I don't think the wizarding world knows what it has done to it's hero." Draco fell silent a dark promissing look in his silvery eyes.

"Go Draco I'll look after the boy's it'll give me a chance to smother poor Harry with a little Mothering goodness knows the boy needs it." She grinned laying the now fed calm baby back down. Draco gave his Mother a rare smile and left the room elegntly glideing out.

Harry Potter woke next to a soft hand running fingers thru his hair a feminine voice humming softly to him. He felt warm and cared for this was how he always imagined his mother careing for him wakeing him gently warm hands sweet voice. His eyelids fluttered open he blinked up and saw the beautiful face of Narcissia Malfoy she continued to run her hand thru his unrully hair he managed a small smile.

"If I didn't know better I'd say I died and woke up among the angels. It's lovely to see you again Mrs. Malfoy." He lay in her care, green eyes meeting blue.

"Well arnt you sweet Harry and please call me Cissy, it's lovely to see you again you've been asleep for a few days now Draco's been in a right fit fretting and worrying about you but it's good to see you look stronger then you did when you first came." She smiled sweetly carding her fingers into dark hair.

"How am I feeling so much better?" He asked curious his body wasnt as heavy nor as tierd.

"We got you a healer sweetheart you were so close to dieing when we brought you here, but Draco was able to get Madam Pomfery between her and Draco they derived a potion plan that has been administered to you and you have been slowly getting better. You just need to get better little one for my poor son's sake he is driving himself into a early grave fretting and brewing all hours a day." She smiled softly humming when the door opened and a irate blond man practically stormed in the room but upon seeing Green eyes the man visibly relaxed.

"Ah finally Harry you look much better how are you feeling?" Draco asked softly

"I don't feel as weak as I was and I'm a little hungery." Harry replied stunned by the display of emotion he had just seen on the tall blonds face.

" Good that means the potions we have had you on are working they will help start getting you to a healthy state. But the unfortunate thing is that you may have to be on several for long term, at the moment I cannot say how long you'll have to be on them but I will personally brew each and every one as long as you need to be on them." Draco stated grey eyes as hard as steel as if waiting for a fight from Harry and why wouldn't he Harry's loathing of potions and healers in general. Harry blinked up at the man stunned remembering what Narcissia had just told him about her son's determination to see him Harry better.

"Th..Thank you Draco I don't know how I can ever repay you and Mrs. Malfoy." Harry stutterd staring at the Malfoy's blue and grey eyes filled with care and consern over him.

"Now Harry dear if you don't stop calling me I'm afraid i will become quite deaf untill you call me Cissy or at worst Narsissia if calling me Cissy makes you uncomfortable after all we are family if only through poor dear Sirius, and your grandmother my great aunt Dorea. Not a close connection but close enough for me." Narcissia huffed trying to apear affronted but failing and smiling softly at the darkhaired young man who had saved them. Harry blinked at her just now remembering that they did have a small blood connection, he had a small amount of Black blood.

"Mother is indeeded correct Harry you are not going anywhere Malfoy Manor is as much your home as it is ours. Please consider staying with us I insist upon it after all the Malfoy family owes its current freedom thanks to you. I would be rotting in Azkaban had you not stepped in and told them I did not take the mark willing. We owe you everything so allow us to share what we have now since we would not have it now if not for you." Draco said softly his heart twitched painfully at the news they were related not that it was much of a surprise considering how few pure bloods there were.

"I...I.. would ... love.. to stay... but I want to ... help around here..." Harry Potter broke down sobbing trying to speak between his tears. Lavender smelling purfume surrounded his small shoulders as soft arms envelopped him in a sweet loving motherly embrace.

"Then welcome Home Harry." Cissy kissed his forhead softly rocking the poor broken thing in her arms she would be as much mother to this boy as she was to her own son Harry needed her nedded them.


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed in the Malfoy house the two refugees flourished under the care, love , and attention the Malfoy's heaped upon them. The little baby they discovered was one of the rare magical children born to the Muggle realm they had to rethink their original plan for the poor baby. They were now looking for a wizarding family to take the boy. When Harry was strong enough (i.e bored with staying in bed) he started helping Cissy take care of the baby much to Draco's ire he preferred Harry to continue to rest and get healthy. It surprised the Malfoy's at how quickly Harry got better. Harry just smiled at them shrugging and simply saying, "I have always healed quickly." Harry quickly learned to love Malfoy manor and the people who gave him a home he wanted to do more to help keep the enormous house to his surprise the Malfoy's weren't the ones stopping him the house elves wouldn't let him do anything.

"We should name the boy don't you think?" Harry asked almost a full month after they had been rescued by Draco, He held the baby close rocking him Draco looked up from the paperwork he had been perusing to look at Harry.

"Hmm you are right, Have you asked mother?" Draco asked eyes softening to a sleek silver color, Harry had noticed Draco's eye's changed color with his mood, when serious they turned grey hardening to a gunmetal color when mad, when he was happy or un encumbered by thought they shone silver like a star or even a Patronous Harry privately loved to see them light up he thought Draco was much to serious of a person.

"No not yet I'm sure she'll have some name's ready but you saved our lives so I thought you deserved first choice." Harry smiled at the surprise look flit over Draco's face.

"Harry you saved the boy first if anyone has right to give him a name it's you." Draco gave him a soft smile. Harry blushed a light pink dusting his cheeks Draco took pride in that color it meant that Harry was healthy, or at least getting healthy.

"I couldn't just leave him he was so week , and hungry, but look at him now he's so strong and so in tune with his magic I swear he floated his bottle to him the other morning." Harry stated proudly smiling down at the boy. Draco laughed softly a low deep grumble it was a gruff sound that reminded Harry of Sirius's bark like laugh it made Harry feel at home and safe.

"He should have a Black name I think it's only appropriate his rescuers are of the Black line." Cissy stated walking in the room having heard a brief snippet of the conversation.

"And having a Black name doesn't come without a bit of scorn and ridicule, and you mother do not have a star name you were named after a god." Draco rolled his eyes.

"And that's so much better Draco, being named after the god of vanity girls don't take well to that." Cissy snorted then smiling and taking the baby from Harry who pouted cutely but smiled at Cissy's teasing tone.

" I always liked Altair if we are going for a Black name, I'm not well versed in mythology though to give a opinion on that matter, Altair Regulus is a nice name." Harry stated dreamily perching himself on Draco's desk legs kicking out playfully.

"That's not too bad quite nice I think both Siri and Reg would like it ." Cissy smiled.

"Hmm I have been thinking there have not been any interested people on adopting him most wizards even now fear little muggle born children afraid of what they might become after they found out about Voldemort not that I blame them but he should not have to suffer for it." Draco mused Harry tilted his head at the man .

"What do you mean Draco?" Harry asked eye's concerned

"Well the way I see it we can't adopt him to a muggle family , or a wizard family , and the mixed family's have reservations about the boy, and I for one would hate to see him go to a orphanage." Draco mused running a hand through his blond locks making it fall around his face.

"So it's hopeless he wont have a home?" Harry's smile dropped green eyes going flat Draco smiled

"Now I didn't say that. What I'm saying is if the poor mite is going to end up a Black name he should either carry the Black surname or the Malfoy name." Draco smirked at the shocked jaw dropped face Harry was giving him.

"You mean you'll adopt him?" Harry asked stunned.

"I mean we adopt him Harry you are a part of this family now and Altair will need all of us." Draco smirked as Harry stared at him what Draco did not expect was Harry launching himself at Draco and crying into his shoulder.

"I think that is a yes Draco dear, I'll leave it to you to calm him down it's time for me to feed change and lay little Altair down for his nap." Cissy smiled knowingly she knew her son had always harbored feelings for the Boy-who-lived. Draco glared at his smirking mother, he carefully curled his arms around the waif like figure of Harry Potter-Black Malfoy, or so he hopped he wanted Harry to use his name.

"Harry what is the matter do you not like the idea?" Draco finally asked

"I.. Its so wonderful that you would not only take me in but the baby as well." Harry sobbed from Draco's shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I help both of you?" Draco asked rubbing Harry's thin frame his large hand careful and unsure afraid to hurt the person he held very secret affections for.

"You hated me in school, you teased and hurt me almost daily. You were always the better of us and I always wondered why and what had I done to hurt you. " Harry struggled to gain control of his emotion. Draco sighed pulling the small man away from him to look into the green eye's that held so much pain Harry blinked up at Draco.

"Harry, First of all I never hated you, Hell I was so ecstatic to meet you I disregarded my Father's words to stay away from you. When we met on the train I truthfully wanted to be your friend but seeing you with witless Ron Weasealy I was so hurt by you standing up for him and refusing me. Granted I was a right prick about it but I being raised like I was by Father my ego was pretty astounding. And I was a kid how do kids handle rejection we lash out like you did with Uncle Sev. As for being better than you that's utter bull shite, you were so famous you stood against evil stood up to my own Father with such conviction I was awed by your bravery I wanted to be like you. I never wanted to fight for him but that's exactly what father raised me for the slaughter. " Draco paused looking for words.

"It's okay Draco you don't have to keep explaining I think I understand and for my part I wasn't much better. I was envious of you too you had parents who doted on you , you had Severus you had love something I never had once my parents died. My relatives never wanted me they never let me forget how much they hated me. I had Sirius and Remus for so little time then they both were taken from me. After them Albus wanted me only for his own reasons he wanted me to be a weapon against Tom . And for his attention I played his game I was such a pathetic little wanker. I could not get away Severus tried to keep me out but even he couldn't do much in the end. I never even go to thank him for everything out of everyone he never treated me like I was special." Harry gave a slight smile thinking of the dark man who sheltered him in his own way.

"He may have never punished his Slyterin's in front of the school, it was the first rule of Slytherin any dispute in house stayed in house. He was just as harsh with us if not harsher he always expected better from us. The cauldrons I scrubbed without magic still haunt my nightmares. " Draco fondly chuckled pausing briefly . " You are wrong about one thing though Harry you were special to him he hated that you were, but you were he cared so much it killed him almost literally." Draco laughed running his hand through his hair almost nervously.

" You make it sound like you are jealous of him?" Harry's tears had subsided but lingered on his cheeks Draco raised his hand and brushed them away absently.

" Yes I am he was a true master of potions, I have found his notes on several that he was experimenting with and they are astounding, He was close to a cure for werewolf's in them he notes that no more good people like Lupin would suffer if he had any say in it. I have been trying to continue his work but I just don't have his gift with potions." Draco mused and Harry thought he was not being completely honest, but Harry didn't press him just removed himself from Draco's lap that he had unwittingly been sitting on Draco frowned slightly when Harry moved.

" I'm sure you will figure it out I'm sure he's proud that you are trying to continue his work. I know for a fact Remus would be proud and grateful." Harry smiled perching once again on Draco's desk in front of him.

Draco gave Harry a soft smile not replying his eye's Darkening to a deep storm cloud Grey, Draco's thoughts drifted away from Harry who watched on wanting to do something for the man who saved him who gave him a home and a reason to want to keep living.

"Draco?" Harry reached out touching Draco's cheek lightly with his finger tips Draco blinked at him stormy grey leaching away. Draco smiled curling his fingers around Harry's and squeezing them lightly.

Draco remained silent hand curled around a blushing Harry's, content to have a small part touching Harry he didn't move , He wouldn't push the younger man any farther he'd wait and let him heal. He would court Harry properly.

"Draco are you alright?" Harry's voice tainted with worry pulled the blond out of his thoughts he smiled at the man perched on his desk.

"Everything is just fine Harry just thinking we need to go shopping Altair will need some more things, you will also need your own things." Draco smiled enjoying the slightly panicked look on his face. Draco would enjoy this shopping trip...

an:

Draco has a weird humor or the way I see this Draco does he likes when Harry seeks out Draco for comfort. This Harry is very damaged in the head he doesn't show it and keeps it inside like he has for years. This will be a eventual Harry/Draco but it will take a lot of time it wont be a imedeate thing. Altiar will be a Black- Malfoy. Harry will eventually talk to Draco about the three years he was away and the situations he found himself in, they will be disturbing, I'm hoping to not have many time skips but they will probably show up.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was nervous about leaving the security of Malfoy Manor, but was happy to be shopping for Altair he would ensure the baby get spoiled between him and Cissy the boy would be worse than Draco ever was and that thought made Harry beam with joy. Altair would have everything Harry lacked, he already had three doting parental figures who all loved the small baby, and now they were going to buy everything the kid would need. Harry was vibrating with anxiety waiting for Draco by the floo Altair cooing happily in his lap he bounced the tot on his knee he couldn't help but think of Teddy his sweet Godson worlds away from him Harry let a small tear run down his cheek. Cissy watched him from her chair she could almost see what he was thinking she vowed to have a chat with her sister immediately once the boy's were gone she would not let her child hurt any more. She was Dowager Malfoy she was a force of nature where her children were concerned even Bella backed down from her , she may be the youngest Black sister and the prettiest but she could be more calculating then Dromeda and crueler then Bella when provoked. And she was pissed that her sister had cut her new son from his godson's life. Draco walked in glancing at his seated family the sad countenance of Harry to the pure fury rolling off his mother.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" He asked green eyes met his the surprise that flashed through the green orbs confused Draco.

"Oh sorry I was lost in thought, yes lets get going. Would you take Altair my flooing is dangerous for me and I don't want him to get hurt." Harry smiled softly a small tilt of his lips that fell away quickly.

"We will all go together come on." Draco smiled stepping to the fireplace holding his arm out waiting. Harry stood shifting the baby close he stepped up into Draco's arm putting the child between them he relaxed more when Draco wrapped his strong arm around his back pressing him closer to Draco. Draco grabbed a large pinch of floo powder he lifted Harry up and into the floo he threw powder into the fire.

"Leaky cauldron!" He shouted shielding his burden from the onslaught on whirling fireplace's Harry had his head tucked into Draco's shoulder eye's shut. They flashed past grate after grate until the Leaky cauldron flashed brighter Draco bent his knees to take the landing his passengers barely felt a thing as he stepped out he set his bundle down gently.

"Well lets get shopping I think we should do muggle London for the baby's necessity's but its up to you." Draco smiled as green eyes looked up at him Altair held tight.

"Selfridges & co here we come." Harry smiled as they walked out of the Leaky cauldron and to Muggle London. Draco hailed a cab shocking Harry with his precise directions to the muggle cabbie. Harry stuck to Draco's side not straying far from the tall blond Draco even went out of his way to keep a hand on Harry's back as they walked reassuring him he was safe.

They got to the large department store they went straight for the baby stuff and started looking at strollers. Harry was the one to put a price on what they could buy. They got a showroom model stroller for almost half of what it cost the sales lady showed them how to adjust it to fit the baby who was promptly settled and strapped in. They bought boxes of diapers in a couple sizes for the boy boxes of wipes, bottles of rash cream, powder , piles of baby clothing in most sizes, socks ,and shoes for the boy. Three diaper bags one for each of them to always have everything they need for the boy. They walked out of the baby stuff to the men's department and fit Harry into a few new outfits Harry tried to protest but found Draco deaf to them, so resigned himself to being spoiled a bit. They left the big department store they turned the corner and stealthily packed the Green diaper bag with diapers wipes diaper cram and two outfits, shrunk the remainder of their purchases and put them in the blue diaper bag. And walked their way back to the Leaky cauldron it only took them a half hour neither wanting to Apparate they were content to act like muggles.

They walked into Diagon Alley Draco paused just after the barrier looked down at Harry .

"We need to go to Weasley Wizarding Wheeze they have the best wizard toys, George and Charlie have been making them for a year and they are far superior to anything else on the market." Draco frowned at hurting Harry.

"It's ok out of the Weasley's the only one's who want to hurt me are Molly, Ginny, and Ron. They only ever wanted my money I never wanted to put the rest in the dog house by maintaining contact with them. If I know George he'll keep our visit to himself and maybe give us a bit of a discount." Harry gave a small smile. Draco nodded stepping out leading the way to the bright outlandish storefront Harry smiled fondly up at the store his favorite pranksters had built their dream Harry was so proud to have given them their start up coin. Harry didn't hesitate he almost rushed in pushing Altair inside. The colors were overpowering almost sickeningly so paired with the movement of charmed toys that littered the first floor. Stuffed animals waving roaring or growling per species. Harry laughed at a stuffed snake slithering around hissing angry.

*No ssteping on me Pleasse.* It hissed weaving through the isles.

"Brilliant they must have used some form of translation spell to get it to actually talk Parsletounge." Harry laughed walking towards the small sine that stated THE MARAUDERS SPECIAL. Under it Harry found a small dedication.

^ To the hero's who made our dream's a reality,

^ To Prong's protector and father who lived and died Fighting

^ To Padfoot prince of pranks and lover of life who died laughing

^ To Moony quiet teacher and scholar who died for a society because it was

the right thing to do.

^ To Prongslet the one who bound these three hero's together forever who

died for everyone.

Harry sniffled at the thought and care that went into each animal the large proud stag bending down to touch noses with the small baby stag. The Grimm almost as tall as the stag wagging his tail at the people peering at him. The grey wolf almost as big as the Grimm dog huddled behind the Grimm. Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder the hear a gasp from beside them. They turned to the noise and found the opened mouthed form of George Weasley his handsome face marred by the loss of his ear and the bigger loss of his twin.

"Harry?" George blinked at the small figure Harry while better was healing he was still underweight thinner then he had ever been before.

"Hello George the store looks amazing I'm so Happy to see it's doing well." Harry smiled shyly at the older man who he had once considered family.

"You ... how... with Malfoy... What.. Where..?" George stammered blinking from Draco to Harry.

" Draco saved my life I would be dead right now if not for him. As for what after I spent all of my money to rebuild Hogwarts and try and locate Teddy Ginny no longer wanted anything to do with me she told me point blank that all she wanted was my money. And where honestly after i lost everything I started walking and never stopped really." Harry fidgeted with the stroller handle.

"Why didn't you come to me?" George looked hurt that his adopted brother felt the need to leave.

" From what Ginny said Molly pushed her to date me to try and get me to marry her so she could have my money. I didn't want to assume nor push our relationship against the rest of your family mainly your mother. It's was better to never have you make any choice then to be hurt when you chose your family." Harry smiled bitterly wanting nothing more then to step behind Draco and hide but he was a Gryffindor and felt George deserved the truth.

"You are Family Harry as much as the rest we chose you to be family we love you kiddo always have" A deeper Voice said stepping around From behind George, The broad shouldered muscular form of Charlie Weasley smiled sadly at the boy. " You should have come to us we would have taken you in."

"Charlie is right Harry we love you, your more of a brother to me then Ron ever was you understood me when Freddie died you kept me together." George reached out and pulled the small from of Harry Potter into a large hug tears shed all was forgiven these Weasley's had their little brother back.

"No no more tear come let us go up to the flat and get some lunch and you can fill us in on the details." George said setting Harry back on his feet and waving his wand at the door to the shop closing the door locking it and flipping the sine all in one smooth flick. Harry looked up at a slightly smirking Draco who nodded charming Altair's stroller to float gently.

"But we were suppose to be shopping for toy's for the baby." Harry tried to protest weakly.

"Harry you're money is no good here the next generation Marauder pup is welcome to whatever his heart desires." George said pointing to the green tail dangling from the side of Altair's stroller. This caused Draco to bust up laughing, Harry chuckled to hear such a deep unreserved laugh come from the tall blond. They followed the Weasley's up to the top floor flat Altair and his dangling snake bobbed gently under Draco's control. Charlie wiped them up a simple filling lunch as Harry recounted everything that he had went through with Ron, and Ginny and the part their mother played in playing the-boy-who-lived. He told them about living on the streets working and stealing food when their was no work. Finding Altair , crashing into Draco, and their recovery at the Malfoy's hands. The redhead's were shocked further when Draco picked up and fed a hungry Baby who still had one hand wrapped around a green stuffed snake.

" The Marauder shelf is wonderful by the way. They would love it! I want Altair to have one of them all they will help tell their story's " Harry smiled.

" They are his he is the next generation and must hear all about them. And he must come spend time with his Uncle's George and Charlie." Charlie smiled watching Harry tear up they spent the next little bit getting to know the man who had saved their little brother and new Nephew. Draco let these men grill him with good nature proving to both he was changed, he showed his devotion to Harry and Altair by taking charge of the baby and allowing Harry time to get to know his big brother's once more.

When they finally left WWW they left with more bags then they knew what to do with both Weasley's seemed please with the booty they had sent with their new family member especially after hearing his story. They had also informed Harry that he wasn't broke he was well off not Potter/Black fortune well off but enough to buy his own place if needed with more coming in daily as he was part owner in the shop three way split between George, Charlie, and him. Draco told him that they should set up a account for Altair. Once the legal adoption went through they would blood adopt the boy .Which allowed Altair to heal more. They met with the goblins got access to the Vault George had been putting Harry's profits in and on Draco's Advice invested most of it in businesses both magical and muggle. Draco knew most were a sure profit and would only see small dips.

They didn't spend longer then necessary at the bank they happily ventured back to the alley and to Olivanders.


	5. note

hello my lovely fans I am currently working on the next chapter of Harry's sad story so far its not working and I may just scrap what I have so far Its not flowing well with the rest of the story, life in general has also left me with little time to actually write I hope to have a chapter up soon so sorry for the delay thanks for following reviews and positive feed back keep me going.

Best regards Thatz


	6. Chapter 5

Stepping into the old dusty store it looked exactly as it had when Harry was eleven the nostalgia of it brought a small smile to his face. Movement from the back of the store revealed the old hunched form of Garrick Olivander.

"Welcome back young Draco Hazel paired with a rare Dragon heart string 20 inches the longest wand I have sold in years a defenders wand , I see you found young Harry and the wee barin , come you are welcome here." The old man smiled eyes misty.

"As much as we would love to come in to have Tea Garrick I'm afraid we are only hear to get Harry a new wand." Draco said with a polite tip of his head .

"That is a shame but lets see how we can remedy that. You know the drill Harry." Garrick pulled his long wand out of his sleeve and directed the tape measure it snapped up and started to measure Harry Much to Altair's delight he clapped and laughed as it wound around Harry's head.

"Let's see." Olivander waved his wand over Harry and nodded slightly " Seems as if a great change has occurred you no longer need a fighters wand , no Holly for you. Beachwood , Cedar , or Redwood for you my boy." He flicked his wand three long sticks of wood came flying out of the darkness and hovered in front of Harry.

"Take each one and feel which fits better." Olivander directed Harry nodded and started with the pretty Cedar wood it felt warm under his fingers but it felt dull, he let it go it floated with the rest he looked and the stark white wood and felt repelled from it turning to the last he curled his hand around the wood and felt a light caress it felt warm and safe like the manor. He grinned up at Garrick Olivander who clapped pleased.

"Redwood a good choice for you dear boy it means good things for you. Now core I think Phoenix feather will be to flighty for you I think either dragon heart string or unicorn tail core would suit you better." Another flick of his wand the woods flung away and stringy substances replaced the woods. The three silvery strands were obviously unicorn tail, as for the heart string one black , one deep bloody red, and one grey as storm clouds. The grey storm cloud colored heart string drew him to it was the color of Draco's eyes when he was deep in thought. Harry reached out for it and was overcome with the sound of a dragon Roaring in his ear it was a fierce cry of a nesting mother defending her clutch, he knew that sound of chirping under the deep frightening roar was of hatchlings. This was the one he knew it in his heart he blinked to the old wizard who smiled softly as if enjoying a private joke.

"Wonderful choice Harry Ukrainian Iron belly female a beautiful dragon she was a fierce and kind dragon , she was a oddity of dragons her and her mate they mated for life they raised their Hatchlings together every clutch till the day they passed. Now give me a hour and your wand shall be ready" Garrick summoned the wood and core waving them out of his shop. When they were out of ear shot he started laughing . He had to write Minerva she'd simply cry Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wand cores were a mated pair of dragons this was a oddity in the wizarding world it had a deep and blissful meaning . Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were soul mates in the deepest most meaningful way if that meant only as brothers or if that meant they were to be more, Garrick did not know. He'd simply enjoy watching them bumble around one another, he stood straighter and went to his back room he had a wand to put together and a letter to write...

"Draco do you think we should get some robes for Altiar?" Harry aske glanceing up at the blond .

"Maybe one or two for formal ocassions but I think he can weare mainly muggle cloathing they offer better movement for him. He'll be running around the manor soon enough getting into trouble we want him to learn stealth." Draco gave Harry a smirk reminicant of the old Draco.

"Do you think we could look into buying one of the old Potter propertys?" Harry asked suddenly the pure selfish request from Harry caused Draco to look at the small dark haired man. "Not that I don't love the Manor but I would like something from my old Family." Harry muttered hurriedly afriad he said the ungrateful thing Draco just smiled

"I'll look into it you should still hold the Potter Manor it's a blodline inherated and cannot be sold ever only Potter's can own it much like Malfoy manor." Draco smiled softly

"But the list of property that I got only had two or three Propertys listed and one of thoes was Grimauld but I sold all of them it cost me quite a bit to get Grimauld sale ready but in the end everything went to looking for Teddy." Harry said confused.

"That is rather strange at the very least you should have at least 6 or 7 Potter propertys and last I knew the Black's held 12 sounds fishy to me. I shall look into it Harry don't worry I figure out what happened. And now that I hold Proxy for you on everything I can take names and destroy thoes who have odviously kept you from everything that belongs to you. It may take me a while but I will get to the bottom of this." Draco vowed.

"I'm so glad you know what to do Draco honestly I'd be lost at trying to figure out even where to start. No one ever told me anything about my inheratance. As far as I know my parents didn't even have a will." Harry stated confused .

"Rediculous James Potter Hair to the Potter Family legacy Not have a will he was drilled like every other pureblood to have his will updated every 5 years. That is astounding I promiss they will pay for keeping things from you." Draco promissed eyes darker than Harry had ever seen them.

"Let's get my wand and go home Draco." Harry stutterd suddenly afriad not for himself but for ever who would be on the reciveing end of the Black family temper. So they made their way back through the alley they picked up and payed 9 Galleons for Harry's wand who emedeatly tucked it into the wand holster that had been Draco's old one. They didn't linger around the Alley but went back to the manor they happily were relived of their burdens by the elves Galwin even took Altiar to his crib for a nap. Harry and Draco walked through the manor and out into the greenhouse they aproached Cissy who appeared to be holding a conversation with another woman Harry couldn't place as they neared Cissy Greated them brightly.

"Boy's say hello to our new guests" She smiled as the woman turned to face the boy's in her arms a happy three year old boy with multi colored hair that turned the stark Malfoy white then jet black all in a span of a few seconds. Harry blinked at the boy who's hair turned back to Malfoy blond.

"Teddy!" Harry breathed blinking at the tot in a older Andromeda Tonks' arms.

Again sorry for the lateness of the update I had originally planned on having a chapter where Andromeda gets chewed out by the lovely Cissy but its wasn't coming out well and decided to scrap it. I had originally thought to keep Harry with nothing but I decided to work it a bit different. Thanks everyone for the support and reviews next chapter how will Harry deal with the sudden appearance of Andromeda and Teddy?

~Thatz~


End file.
